Mitsuru Kirijo
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P4A= |-| PQ= |name= Mitsuru Kirijo |aka= Redhead Other Girl The Imperious Queen of Executions (P4A) |kana= 桐条 美鶴 |romaji= Kirijō Mitsuru |first appearance= Persona 3 |dob= May 8th, 1991 |age= 17-18 (P3), 18 (The Answer), 20 (P4A) |zodiac= Taurus |height= 166 cm (5'5") |weight= |blood= O |weapon= One-Handed Swords (P3), Rapiers (P3P) |persona= Penthesilea, Artemisia |arcana= The Empress |affiliation= SEES (P3), Shadow Operatives (P4A) |japaneseva= |englishva= |theme= "Missions for the Brilliant Executioner" (P4A) |Part= All }} Mitsuru Kirijo is a player character originating from Persona 3. She is heir to the Kirijo Group and a student at Gekkoukan High School during Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Playable Character, Empress Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character, Empress Arcana **Persona 3: Owari no Kakera'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Major Character, Empress Arcana **Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' / -Gunjou no Meikyuu- / -Souen no Kesshou-/''Chapter 4: Pledge of Indigo/Final Chapter: Beyond the Blue Sky'' **''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' / Volume 2 *''Persona X Detective Naoto: Cameo *Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character/Navigator/Protagonist (''Mitsuru Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Major Character Design Mitsuru has long red hair covering her left eye. The hue of the hair can sometimes appear vivid red or dark red. Her eyes are brown, although they have sometimes been portrayed with hints of red. At school and in Tartarus, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse with a big red ribbon and black knee-high high-heeled boots. On weekends and days off, she wears a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants, along with said boots. In the summer, however, she wears a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants. As with the rest of SEES, Mitsuru wears a swimsuit during the excursion at Yakushima. Additionally, she is seen wearing a kimono at numerous occasions. During her flashback in ''The Answer, when she was little, she had curly pigtails, a red ribbon with a green gem, a white puffy blouse, a red skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes. When depicted in her middle school years (in Akihiko's past), she is seen wearing the standard summer school uniform and a black sweater vest. In Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru, now 20 years old, reappears and is wearing a fur coat over a black catsuit. She still fights with a rapier and carries an Evoker in a holster on her thigh. Personality Mitsuru is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent; despite being a high school student, she tells Junpei she's studying college-level material. Her hobbies include fencing and learning about language and culture and she frequently drops verbs of other languages seemingly randomly (English in the Japanese version and French in the English version). She is quite strict and very professional, being the only member of SEES who addresses people by their last names. Akihiko is an exception to this, as the two are good friends and have known each other since junior high. Eventually, she switches to first-name basis with Yukari as well, and also uses the others' first names on occasion. Mitsuru is also very insistent with the team keeping their grades up, going so far as to sign them up for summer classes behind their backs. Her Persona Arcana is the Empress, which fits with the "motherly/older sisterly" role she plays in the group. Mitsuru also has a strong backbone and has zero tolerance for immaturity; for example, "When the female protagonist is elected leader, Junpei is annoyed because "he's the only guy in the group." Mitsuru then tells Junpei, "Whether one is a man or woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those who have the gift. And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend to her because she's a woman..." Mitsuru can show a much crueler side to her at times; when the group are interrogating Chidori Yoshino, she contemplates taking away her sketchbook to get her to talk, which Junpei calls her out for as he feels that will just make her even more reluctant to talk. Additionally, despite her often getting annoyed at Akihiko's eagerness to fight, Shinjiro claims in Persona Q that she enjoys fighting just as much as he does if not more, and that if the protagonist can't see that, he's lying to himself. As the president of the student council, Mitsuru is very caring for Gekkoukan's students, especially towards her fellow S.E.E.S. members. Due to her caring attitude, however, there are times where she tends to go out of her way to accept responsibility for many things that especially involves her family's history, and it becomes Mitsuru's aim to atone for the sins of the Kirijo family. It's because of this that she feels a degree of sympathy towards Jin Shirato after learning about how he and the rest of Strega suffered at the hands of the Kirijo Group. However, she feels no such sympathy towards Takaya Sakaki, instead calling him out for his nihilism and saying he sees The Fall as salvation because he is limited by his own abilities, and therefore cannot defeat Nyx. .]] Despite her charisma as a student council president, Mitsuru is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations, likely a result of her having to fight Shadows from a young age; during her Social Link she goes to a fast food restaurant for the first time with the protagonist, and doesn't know she's supposed to eat the food with her hands. She also claims to have absolutely no fashion sense; she relies on her family's stylist instead. It is noted by her father that she has difficulty trusting others, and at one point he tells her that she can only do so much on her own and reminds her of the Kirijo Group's guiding principle, "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection," which Mitsuru takes to heart. However, Mitsuru is also very outspoken, often to the point of brutal honesty, such as when she bluntly tells Akihiko to stay at the dorm during the May Full Moon event, saying he'd just be a hindrance since he hadn't fully recovered. She also doesn't hesitate to chew out Mr. Ekoda for not reporting Fuuka's disappearance to the police, saying that he ignored his responsibility as a teacher to protect his career. She then calls him "despicable." After her father's death at the hands of Ikutsuki, Mitsuru admits that she became a Persona-user to protect him. As a result, she becomes depressed and has an existential crisis, not being able to believe she was fooled and manipulated by Ikutsuki so easily and believing she is a horrible failure of a leader. In Persona 3 The Movie, however, Yukari calls Mitsuru out for her hypocrisy since she has previously said she wanted to atone for the sins of the Kirijo Group, but in actuality, all Mitsuru really cared about was protecting her father (the game also highlights this, albeit more subtly). Mitsuru reveals that her father had feelings of shame and guilt and this burdened him, and she fought to ease this burden. After Yukari tells her that she fights to fulfill her father's dying wish, Mitsuru realises that she can fight for the same reason and regains her resolve, triggering the evolution of her Persona. Yukari and her become best friends as a result of this. In The Answer, during the dispute over what to do with the keys, Mitsuru sides with Yukari, much to Akihiko's confusion. Her reason for doing this is not revealed until after the conflict is resolved; after the protagonist's death, she swore an oath that if anything happened to make Yukari suffer, she would put aside her own feelings and stand with her no matter what, as payment for her being there for her the year before. It's then that Mitsuru truly returns the favor; she tells Yukari that while losing someone close to you is agony, there's no need to suffer alone and that she and the others can be there for her when she needs it the most, and that that's the reason one forms such bonds in the first place. Profile ''Persona 3'' ''The Journey'' Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group, and Hanae Kirijo. Although Mitsuru's mother Hanae is alive, she is essentially never talked about except in Persona 3 Drama CD: New Moon. Her grandfather Kouetsu Kirijo worked for the Kirigo Group and died in an incident. Mitsuru is Gekkoukan High School's valedictorian and student council president, as well as a member of the school fencing team. She is one of the most respected and popular students at the school. Before the protagonist joins, and even to a degree after he joins, Mitsuru serves as the leader of SEES due to her natural talent for leadership. The protagonist and Mitsuru have a good relationship from the start of the game. She offers rewards to him for high test scores and she pushes him to excel. Mitsuru has battled the Shadows longer than any of the other members of SEES, having been trained since a young age to use her Persona. From the start of the game, Mitsuru uses her Persona ability aided with special devices to provide battle information and support for the party on the early stages of exploring Tartarus. Even with continued conditioning and self-training, Mitsuru's support range eventually reached its limit, given that her Persona was primarily battle-oriented more than anything else. After the rescue and induction of Fuuka Yamagishi to SEES, Mitsuru returns to the front lines. She uses ice attacks and is weak against fire, uses fencing rapiers in combat, and has an occasionally frustrating tendency to use Marin Karin and Tentarafoo. Mitsuru initially hides many details about Tartarus and the Dark Hour from SEES due to her guilt over her family's involvement with creating them. Her grandfather's goal of triggering the Fall caused a majority of the problems that SEES must overcome, and Mitsuru feels she alone bears the burden of restoring her family's honor. On November 4th, 2009, Shuji Ikutsuki's betrayal and murder of her father destroys Mitsuru's will to fight, and even her will to live to a great extent. She feels that restoring the Kirijo family honor is pointless if she's the only remaining Kirijo. While vacationing at Kyoto, Yukari manages to connect with Mitsuru. Mitsuru talks about her father, and her resentment towards herself for falling into Ikutsuki's trap. When Mitsuru says her life has no meaning, Yukari slaps her face. Yukari says she wants to fulfill her father's wish to eliminate the Shadows and Dark Hour, and Mitsuru agrees. Persona becomes Artemisia. Mitsuru resolves to become the new head of the Kirijo Group and to continue the fight with SEES. When the protagonist confronts Nyx Avatar's true form Death, Mitsuru's voice is heard wishing for the protagonist to be strong, and she offers her life for him. After defeating Nyx Avatar, Mitsuru is in charge of the school's graduation ceremony speech. However, during the speech, when she mentions her father died from sudden illness, Mitsuru repeats "sudden illness" and goes quiet for a moment. Mitsuru's strong will and reluctance to forget what happened to her father overpowers the memory erasure caused by the Dark Hour ending, causing everyone else to remember their promise they made with the protagonist. They run out of the auditorium and to the roof to reunite with him. Social Link If the protagonist has the highest level of Academics, then Mitsuru will date him. In this event, Mitsuru reveals that she has a fiance from an arranged marriage, and that he doesn't really care about her. She initially intends on marrying him anyway for the good of the Kirijo Group; however, establishing a relationship with the protagonist caused her to realize that it would not be the best thing for her or for the Kirijo Group, and in turn, ends up falling in love with the protagonist. ''Portable'' Just like in the other versions of game, the maximum Academics requirement remains the same. However, during the female protagonist's route, she seems to be more protective of the protagonist, defending her when Junpei complains of her role as leader despite being a girl during the May operation. When Mitsuru's Social Link reaches level 9, she reveals she fully trusts the female protagonist and her advice in making her life come together. At the end of the social link, Mitsuru will tell the protagonist that it is like she has gained a younger sister and thanks her. Additionally, maxing out her social link on a New Game+ as the male character will allow you to spend time with her during the final cutscene rather than Aigis. ''The Answer'' Mitsuru returns to her position as leader after the members of SEES are trapped in the dorm. She has Aigis lead the raiding party in the Abyss of Time since Aigis now possesses the Wild Card. Mitsuru decides to research some old documents that she thinks might help answer why the Abyss appeared. At Ptolomea, in one of the flashbacks, Mitsuru, still a little child, is taken by her father, Takeharu Kirijo, a scientist from the Ergo Division and some guards to Tartarus. Unlike what it may seem at a first glance, she asked for that herself. While still at the entrance, one of the guards transforms into a Shadow and attacks his companions. Mitsuru stands in the way between the Shadow and her father and then her Persona, Penthesilea, awakens and defeats the Shadow. The scientist that accompanied them, far from worried, praises her unusual power and gets reprimanded by Takeharu, who laments the destiny his daughter is going to bear from now on. Upon defeating the manifestation of SEES' negative wills and collective desire to see the protagonist, Aigis realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx. Enraged by Aigis' indecisiveness about whether to return to the past, Yukari lashes out, revealing that she's jealous of Aigis for being together with the protagonist and hearing his last words during his final moments. She proclaims that she wants to go back and stop the protagonist, which is opposed by Akihiko and Ken since it would be disrespecting his will, with Junpei adding that by stopping the protagonist's actions, SEES would essentially undo their efforts of stopping the Fall. As their opinions differ, the SEES members separate to fight each other to determine which one is right. Only Mitsuru supports Yukari's decision, but it is implied Mitsuru sides with Yukari not because she actually agrees with Yukari's plan, but because of a few reasons: Mitsuru doesn't want Yukari to feel any more alone than she has to be; Mitsuru wants to repay Yukari for her kindness and support after Takeharu's death; and to give Yukari a fair chance since a team of only one fighter would be unfair. Mitsuru and Yukari face Aigis and Metis for the keys and are defeated. Mitsuru then consoles a grieving Yukari who misses the protagonist. Mitsuru tells Yukari she must accept the past, thanks Yukari for her support when her father died, and that her friends will always be here for her. After Erebus is defeated, Mitsuru and the team escape the dorm. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4, the new student council president of Gekkoukan High, Chihiro Fushimi, mentions that one of the former presidents helped her write her speech to the students of Yasogami High School during their visit. It is believed that Mitsuru is this president. ''Persona 4 Arena'' After graduating from Gekkoukan High, Mitsuru went to college and is a part of the social elite. She becomes the head of a special operations unit called the Shadow Operatives. But when a plane in transit is hijacked and a piece of cargo, the Anti-Shadow Weapon Labrys, gets lost in Inaba, she calls on Akihiko and Aigis to accompany her to Inaba to retrieve it. She finds that, as Persona users, they are able to enter the TV world only to find themselves in a strange tournament featuring the Persona users of Inaba. Upon rescuing Rise and locating Labrys, she discovers another Labrys. As Labrys and her shadow run off, Rise reminds Mitsuru to trust in Labrys as Mitsuru's cold and direct personality pushed Labrys to a corner. When she reaches Labrys, Rise connects her to everyone else using their words to help Labrys accept her own self as Mitsuru reflects on their bonds, much like her own bonds, reminding her that she is not alone. After Labrys accepts her shadow, they reunite with the Inaba group but Labrys is soon hacked into as a shadow takes on Mitsuru's form. Mitsuru quickly realizes that the shadow is an imposter as Fuuka disrupts the hacker's signal and Mitsuru defeats her "shadow." Learning the weight of the situation, she asks the Inaba group to back off the case to protect them, though she understands that they will probably follow her, eventually giving Naoto Shirogane her approval to further pursue the case. Before leaving, Labrys tells her that she wants to find the true culprit behind the case to give back to her new friends as Mitsuru gladly accepts her resolve. Playstyle Mitsuru is a fierce character with a variety of fast pokes that have a respectable amount of range. Like Yu, she is also a "Jack-of-All Stats" character, however, as Yu tends to focus on speed, Mitsuru leans more on force. She has several options to pressure an opponent, even if she is not in direct contact and can draw her opponents in with long-range Persona attacks. Additionally, she can freeze opponents and inflict Charm which drains the opponent's SP gauge to add to her own. Mitsuru is however somewhat limited in attack options. Thus she relies on her feints and delayed attacks in order to either bait out moves from her opponents or go for a reset. Also, like Guile of the Street Fighter series and other examples, Mitsuru is one of the few "charge motion" characters on the roster, so her special moves in the heat of battle require precise timing to stick them into combos, save for her SP skills. Mitsuru's theme/leitmotif is named "Missions for the Brilliant Executor", a notable nod to her duties and her "executions". The OST disc version has altered instrumentals in comparison to a few of the other themes, while the remixed version in Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack, known as "Missions for the Brilliant Executor -2K Mix-" features a quicker tempo and more rock instrumentals. Score Attack Mitsuru is the seventh character in Score Attack. More of her attacks now inflict freeze, charm, or both. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' In Yukari's P3 Mode Epilogue, she finally manages to spend time with Mitsuru, after not seeing each other in a while. Yukari worries about Mitsuru's well-being after the events that took fold, partly because it was caused by the Kirijo Group's negative legacy, she worries that Mitsuru will bear all the burden on her own. Yukari thinks back to the time she confronted Mitsuru emotionally in Kyoto three years prior and thinks of doing the same thing now, but this saddens her since it would be repeating what's already been done. She feels that they should be able to confess their concerns and burdens freely to each other since their best friends. Yukari and Mitsuru's outing is then interrupted by a group of children who recognizes Yukari as Feather Pink, when a flustered Yukari manages to disperse the crowd Mitsuru teasingly asks Yukari what it's like being a hero, Yukari says that it's worth it since the kids seem really into the show. Mitsuru then recites the opening line of Featherman, revealing she herself watches the show much to Yukari's stunned surprise. When Yukari then asks why she watches the show, a confused Mitsuru responds by saying why wouldn't she when her best friend is one of the stars. Mitsuru further elaborates that she sensed something from watching the show, that Yukari is trying to help people especially children, teaching them not to bring harm into their lives, a blushing Yukari admits that's exactly how it is. Yukari expands about the topic in her inner monologue saying that protagonists of hero shows don't just punish evil; they protect those who are precious to them and give everyone the hope to live, she believes that these shows teach a lot of important lessons to children. Mitsuru then mentions how the rest of S.E.E.S are trying to live their lives the best way they all can in their own way, saying that's why she can concentrate with her own duties because the trust they formed as a team won't be easily broken. Yukari feeling beaten in the conversation, makes a promise to believe in her best friend more and to watch over Mitsuru as she does to her, a sweet-talked Yukari and Mitsuru then make an agreement to meet up and contact each other more often, as Yukari takes Mitsuru for another round of shopping, she notes that whatever feelings that have been bothering her from the beginning have now disappeared. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Mitsuru's co-op attack hits random enemies multiple times, similar to the Myriad Arrows skill. Stats ''The Answer'' Battle Quotes ''Persona 3'' * "Penthesilea!" (Enemy weak to attack) *"Artemisia!" (Enemy weak to attack) *"Obey my command!" (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *"I summon thee!" (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *"I command thee!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *"This ends now!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *"I shall show no mercy!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"This is no longer just OUR battle." (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Hang in there." (Healing a party member) *"Here!" (Using an item on a party member) *"Be careful." (Using an item on a party member) *"Out of my way!" (Critical hit) *"Begone!" (Critical hit) *"Such persistence." (Enemy survives attack) *"I failed to finish it off." (Enemy survives attack) *"This can't be..." (Attack misses) *"That enemy is quite fast." (Attack misses) *"Not good enough." (Evades enemy's attack) *"You've done it." (Protagonist gets One More) *"Don't leave the job unfinished." (MC gets One More) *"How disgraceful..." (Recovering from Down) *"I let my guard down." (Recovering from Down) *"Understood." (Changing battle tactics) *"Leave it to me." (Changing battle tactics) *"The enemy's down! Let's finish this!" (Prompting an All-Out Attack) *"You'll fall by my hand." (Initiating All-Out Attack) *"So be it." (Denying All-Out Attack) *"Now's our chance! Let's go!" (Requesting Co-Op attack) *"You have my gratitude." (Being healed by an ally) *"Thank you." (Revived from KO) *"You've improved." (Protagonist lands critical hit or weak spot) *"That's unexpected." (Party member lands critical hit) *"Great job Iori!" (Junpei hits a weak spot/critical hit) *"Go, Akihiko!" (Akihiko hits a weak spot/critical hit) *"Good boy! You deserve a treat!" (Koromaru hits a weak spot/critical hit) * "Very well. Leave the rest to me." (Entering battle) * "Is this... a person? We must save them!" (Finding a missing person) *"The shadows are getting stronger as well." (Battle won: Penthesilea) *"My will is unfailing." (Battle won) *"I mustn't falter." (Battle won) *"You are unworthy of my time." (Battle won) *"This appears to be just the beginning." (Battle won) *"Let's go!" (Summoning Persona: Artemisia in The Answer when fighting 2-on-2) *"I'm in no condition to fight, can you handle this?" (Requesting to leave battle) *"My apologies." (Fulfilling request to leave battle) *"You're quite the slave driver, aren't you?"(Denying request to leave battle) *"Slash attacks are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Slash) *"Strikes are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Strike) *"Pierce attacks are ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *"Fire is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Fire) *"Ice is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Ice) *"Wind is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Wind) *"Electricity is ineffective." (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *"Light seems to be having no effect." (Enemy resistant to Light) *"Darkness seems to be having no effect." (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *"What?! Almighty attacks are ineffective?!" (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *"Give him/her strength! Take my life if you must!" (Final Nyx battle) *"...You're cheating. I'll have to punish you." (When using a cheat) *"I trusted you. I can't believe you cheated." (When player is using a cheat) *"I'm very disappointed in you..." (When using a cheat) *"Roger. I'll attempt to analyze the enemy." (Request to scan an enemy while support) *"Use Garu skills against the enemy." (Enemy is weak against Garu spells while support) *"Take the enemy down!" (using rush while support) *"Keep up the good work." (Battle won with protagonist while support) *"A surprise attack! Prepare for battle!" (Struck by an enemy outside of battle while support) *"Two enemies remain. Don't get careless." (Two enemies in battle while support) *"Two distressed enemies detected!" (Engaging battle with two enemies with advantage while support) *"An assault by two enemies! Stand strong!" (Struck by enemies outside of battle while support) *"Three enemies present! Don't get careless." (Engaging battle with enemies while support) *"Three enemies! We're at a disadvantage!" (Engaging battle with enemies while support) *"Iori is in danger!" (Junpei gets struck by an enemy and low on HP while support) *"One more." (One enemy left while support) *"Only one more!" (One enemy left standing while support) *"One enemy remains." (One enemy left while support) *C'est magnifique! (Protagonist evades attack while support.) *"Look out!" (Protagonist gets struck by an enemy and low on HP while support) *"You're injured. Can you heal yourself?" (Protagonist's HP is low while support) *"Roger. I'll request help from the others!" (Requesting for help while support) *"Takeba is on her way. Hang in there." (Yukari was requested to assist while support) *"That's a rare form. Teach it a lesson!" (Engaging a battle with a rare enemy) * "Stay sharp! (Protagonist recovers from "down" status) * "A single strike...?! Come on! Stand up...!" (Protagonist is knocked unconscious and oneshotted) * "You have the potential to grow even stronger. (Won with protagonist while support) ''Persona 4 Arena'' *"Magnifique!" (While chosen on the Character Select screen) *"I can't believe one can actually enter a TV." (Starting Arcade Mode) *"Akihiko! Show me what you've learned!" (vs. Akihiko) *"The young successor of Shirogane!" (vs. Naoto) *Is she an obstacle to overcome? (vs. Elizabeth) *"Akihiko!" (Performing a strong attack on Akihiko) *"Aigis!" (Performing a strong attack on Aigis) * "I'll fight to the bitter end!" (Awakened) *"Ice Mirror!" (While performing Bufula) *"Time to rush this! Out of my way!" (While performing super move; Myriad Arrows) *"Come forth! Feel the cold!" (While performing super move; Bufudyne) *"I will prevail!" (While performing Awakening super move; Mabufudyne) *"The finale!" (Initiating Instant Kill; Niflheim) *"It's time for the execution!" (Artemisia freezes the opponent) *"Adieu!" (Mitsuru stabs the opponent, finishing the Instant Kill) * "This can't be..." (KO'ed) Victory Quotes ;General *C'est magnifique! A perfect victory! *I'm sorry, but I cannot stop now. I'm on a mission. *When I do battle like this, it brings me back to my high school days... *If you aren't satisfied with this result, feel free to challenge me whenever you want. I will neither run nor hide. ;Character Specific *Aigis: Remember the last time we fought like this...? I can see we've both grown since then. Well done. *Akihiko Sanada: Akihiko... In our match, I saw the vision of strength you're striving for. *Yukiko Amagi: Your moves showed both power and grace. I felt as if I was watching a dance... Truly exquisite. *Naoto Shirogane: Your analytical way of thinking showed through in your moves as well. You're a credit to the Shirogane name. *Teddie: Such surprising dexterity from an overstuffed body... Very intriguing. Though I have to think it's rather hot inside... *Elizabeth: I could tell from the start that she was far from ordinary, but that colossal strength... *Labrys: The agony of having a heart, but not being human... I pledge to atone for the sins the Kirijo Group committed against you. *Shadow Labrys: She was carrying such profound anguish... It is my duty to rectify the Kirijo Group's past sins. *'Mitsuru Kirijo': A fight against oneself... Now that I think about it, it's a battle that's constantly repeated in life. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' * I will fight under the Kirijo name. (Character select) * My resolve is set. (Character select) * Ha you seem to be well, Iori. (vs. Junpei) * You're nothing but a frail imitation. (vs. Mitsuru (Shadow Type)) * Tentarafoo! (While performing Tentarafoo) * Fall into a daze. (While performing Tentarafoo) * You won't escape! (While performing Myriad Arrows) * Better luck next time! (While performing Myriad Arrows) * I'm sorry. I had no choice. (Final round victory) * It seems this is me after all. (Final round victory) Victory Quotes Normal Type ; General * I hope you don't think ill of me. I cannot lose, for the sake of my burden... * No matter how many times you come at me, I will continue to strike you down... None shall stand in my way! * No matter what the circumstances, I cannot afford to lose. If you'll still come at me knowing this, then I'll show no mercy! * The execution queen, hm...? Not an honorable nickname by most perspectives, but it's not all bad. I will strike down all that stand in my way! * There's no need to be frustrated. It just happened that I was a little stronger than you. ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: No wonder you've taken the role of leader to your friends. You're a talented young man with a lot of promise. * Aigis: You've grown to a truly astonishing degree. Let's keep striving to better ourselves for the sake of our goal, Aigis. * Akihiko Sanada: It seems your skills have definitely been honed in your training journey. I'll be counting on you, Akihiko. * Junpei Iori: What's the matter? Is your weapon just for show? It seems your time away from actual combat has made you lose your touch. * Yukari Takeba: Is that... a new type of battle gear? Will you allow me to consider it for official usage...? * Ken Amada: There is no need to rush. There will definitely come a time when your strength is required. * Labrys: The way you fought proves that you'll serve our team well... I have high hopes for you. * Sho: You're a victim of the Kirijo Group as well... I vow that their mistakes will never again be repeated. * Minazuki: I will deal with all the calamities the Kirijo Group gave rise to. This I swear! * Rise Kujikawa: You should gain more actual combat experience. Else you won't be able to protect those precious to you when it matters most. * Tohru Adachi: What a dreadful person... To think they fought against such a man... * Margaret: Why is it that so many powerful people flock to Inaba...? I won today but only because luck was on my side. I'd definitely like to fight you again. * Shadow Mitsuru: I'll tell you the difference between you and me... It's my iron resolve! Shadow Type ; General * You could never understand the thought process of the elite. There is no need for lowly worms to have their own will! * That's enough of your unsightly squirming. I'll send you to hell at once! * I am ever disappointed by incompetent louts. It seems you were no exception. * All you must do is cast aside all thought and simply obey! Stay groveling on the ground like that! * Being incompetent is itself a sin. That's why I am executing you. You had best thank me! * (chuckle) How pitiful... Will you beg for mercy like the lowlife you are? * (chuckle) How unsightly! It's a shame. but the gulf in one's natural gifts cannot be overcome. ; Character Specific * Yu Narukami: You call yourself a leader with those menial skills? *chuckle* Enough of your foolishness! * Akihiko Sanada: In the end, you're nothing but a disposable soldier. Lose, and you're worthless to me. Now die in despair! * Mitsuru Kirijo: Do you feel uneasy unless you're sticking your nose in everything? Or do you just have that little faith in your companions? Ahahahah! ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' * "Persona!" (When using Skill) * "Posing as a priest... This is blasphemy!" (Quote against Merciful Clergyman) Etymology "mi" "美" means beautiful and tsuru "鶴" means crane/stork. Her name literally means "beautiful woman." "Kiri" "桐" means "paulownia" which is called Empress Tree or Princess Tree in Japan. It was once customary to plant a Paulownia tree when a baby girl was born. jo "条" means article, clause, item, stripe, streak condition string. Gallery Trivia * In Persona 3, if the player uses a cheat device, Mitsuru will scold the player for it.(0:50) * In Persona 3, Mitsuru has been criticized for her poor AI. She has a tendency to use Marin Karin (charm the enemy) and Tentarafoo (panic the enemy) excessively, which is troublesome as they tend to miss often. Some players recommend changing her tactics to "Full Assault" to reduce this. * In Persona 3 Portable, Mitsuru only wields fencing rapiers and jousting lances. Other one-handed swords are for the male protagonist's exclusive use. * One of the portraits in Persona 4 Arena is an updated version of Mitsuru's All-Out Attack portrait from Persona 3 Portable. * In Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru's Myriad Arrows, or Setsuna Samidare Geki (Attack of the Instant Early-Summer/Fifth Month Rain) is based on her critical attack. ** Also regarding this move, Mitsuru along with Yu Narukami (Ziodyne), Aigis (Megido), Naoto Shirogane (Double Fangs) and Elizabeth (Mind Charge) are among the characters who do not have naturally learned skills in their movesets (assuming Yu and Aigis strictly use only Izanagi and Athena) as Artemisia is not normally able to learn Myriad Arrows. * According to Shigenori Soejima, Mitsuru is the most popular character among the development staff.Behind-the-scenes of painter Soejima Shigenori, Vol.15 * In Persona 4 Golden, if Yukiko Amagi has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, she will mimic Mitsuru's victory pose after battles as well as say Mitsuru's lines. * When going to Karaoke with Mitsuru, she will say that she has trouble hitting the high notes. * Her "execution" during the school trip in Persona 3, which is missable if the player does a good job running away from the girls in the sauna, is canon. Yukari mentions to Teddie that a execution took place once in a school trip during the events of P3, in P4 Arena Ultimax. References Category:Allies Category:Aegis: The First Mission Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters